Paint my LOVE
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: "Tahu nggak..."/"Apa?"/"Pelajaran matematika itu susah banget ya, banyak rumusnya."/Minato pasang wajah lu-bilang-apa-barusan. OOC, Shonen-ai, typos maybe, Don't Like Don't Read! Mission 2 UPDATE, sodara-sodara!
1. Mission 1: Date, date, date!

**Paint my LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kalau anda bilang P3 itu milik saya, saya jamin anda akan dituntut oleh ATLUS. P3 hanya milik ATLUS, fic hasil bengongan saya ini milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini murni hasil bengongan author, apabila menemukan kesamaan fic ini dengan fic anda atau author lain, diharapkan untuk memberitahu author lewat review atau PM agar saya menghapus fic ini. Tapi jika anda pikir tidak akan cukup hanya dengan memberitahu saja, anda BOLEH menebas, mencincang, atau menggorok author dengan catatan, author nggak akan tanggung jawab bila anda ditangkap polisi. Enjoy your FanFiction!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: **"Aku…AKU JATUH CINTA!"—Pengakuan terlarang dari Akihiko membuat seisi dorm –kecuali Minato- menjerit bak panci pecah. Sebenarnya siapa sih 'cewek' yang dapat mencuri hati Akihiko?

.

.

.

GUSRAK!

Akihiko membalikkan badannya kekanan.

GUSRAK!

Akihiko membalikkan badannya kekiri.

Terus saja guling-guling di kasurnya.

_Hell_! Ini sudah pagi, tapi dia sama sekali belum bisa tidur.

Dia menyesal -ralat- SANGAT menyesal mengumumkan 'rahasia'nya kepada teman-temannya di dorm kemarin malam. Rahasia yang sudah dia jaga selama setengah tahun, terbongkar dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

"_Damn it_! Bisa-bisanya aku memberitahu mereka…" Akihiko hanya menggigit jarinya.

.

.

.

**Flashback, 12 jam yang lalu…**

**First floor, lounge…**

Akihiko meminum _milk shake _buatan Minato sambil membaca koran di ruang tamu sendirian.

"Hm, korban _Apathy Syndrome _bukannya berkurang malah semakin bertambah." Gumam Akihiko.

Dari kejauhan, Yukari dan Fuuka berbisik-bisik.

"Eh, Fuuka, apa kau menyadarinya?"

"Menyadari apa?"

Yukari mendengus, "Perubahan Akihiko-senpai."

"Eh? Apa iya?" Fuuka menatap kearah Akihiko.

"Aku merasa dia lebih senang menyendiri sekarang." Kata Yukari.

"Ah, benarkah?"

"_Geez_, Fuuka…" Yukari menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, "Jadi kau tidak menyadarinya ya?"

Fuuka tertawa kecil, "Haha, maaf, aku cuma bercanda."

Yukari menaikkan satu alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Yah…dia memang berubah kok."

"Sudah kuduga…" Yukari mengelus dagunya, "Bagaimana kalau kita tanya Mitsuru-senpai?"

"Untuk apa?" Fuuka heran.

"Yaa, barangkali ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Akihiko-senpai. Sebagai adik kelas yang baik, kita musti membantu senpai kita!" Yukari semangat '45.

**~ Paint my LOVE ~**

**Fourth Floor…(di ruangan yang tempat nonton _recording_ itu *gak tau namanya*)**

"Hmm…begitukah?" kata Mitsuru begitu mendengar laporan dari dua adik kelasnya tentang Akihiko.

Yukari mengangguk, "Bagaimana menurut senpai?"

"Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya." Kata Mitsuru.

"Setuju sama Mitsuru-senpai dan Yuka-tan!" Junpei ikut-ikutan, "Tempo hari aku diomelin sama Akihiko-senpai cuma gara-gara aku minjem _earphones_-nya Minato!" keluh Junpei.

"Dia juga mengomeliku gara-gara aku pernah tidur di kamarnya Minato." keluh Ken.

"Akihiko-san melarangku untuk dekat dengan Minato-san." Keluh Aigis.

"Kenapa Aki jadi tukang ngomel begitu?" tanya Shinjiro.

"Bark! Bark!"

"Koromaru-san bilang, kemungkinan Akihiko-san cemburu." Kata Aigis.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu bingung.

"Cemburu?" Mitsuru mengulang perkataan Aigis.

"Ah!" Fuuka terbangun dari tempat duduknya, "Mungkin saja…"

"Ada apa Yamagishi? Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Ini…ini hanya perkiraanku saja. Coba kalian perhatikan baik-baik keluhan yang kalian katakan tadi…" kata Fuuka.

Semua tampak berpikir.

"Ah!" Mitsuru sadar. "Semuanya…"

"Semuanya berhubungan dengan Minato!" Yukari terbangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Jadi…itu artinya…Akihiko-senpai menyukai Arisato-kun!" teriak Fuuka.

Semua orang terdiam, suasana menjadi hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara bersin Akihiko dari lantai satu.

"Ee…eeh…" Fuuka menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, "I…ini hanya perkiraanku saja kok! Ahaha…" lanjutnya sambil tertawa garing.

"Tidak…" kata Mitsuru, "Yamagishi ada benarnya juga." Lanjutnya.

"T-tapi…apa mungkin…?" Yukari masih belum bisa menerima pendapat Fuuka.

"Kemungkinan selalu ada! Perkiraan Fuuka tidak pernah salah!" kata Junpei.

"Dasar stupei! Maksudku…Akihiko-senpai menyukai Arisato-kun…suka itu…dalam artian apa? Cinta? Atau suka (kagum)?" Yukari bertanya-tanya.

"Untuk mengetahui jawabannya, akan lebih meyakinkan kalau kita bertanya pada yang bersangkutan." Usul Aigis.

Yukari, Fuuka, Ken dan Junpei mengangguk. Lalu mereka bertiga menoleh kearah dua senpai mereka.

"Senpai!" mereka bertiga berlutut di hadapan kedua senpai mereka.

Shinjiro dan Mitsuru kaget.

"A-ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Shinjro.

"Kami butuh bantuan kalian untuk mengungkap kebenaran tentang Akihiko-senpai!"

"Hah!" kata Mitsuru dan Shinjiro bersamaan.

"_Please_, senpai! Nanti Ken kasih buku resep masakan yang limited edition bla…bla…bla…!" Ken ngoceh panjang lebar.

"A-ah, iya, aku megerti kok. Aku akan membantumu." Shinjiro tidak mengerti 'bla…bla…bla…!'nya Ken, tapi dia merasa harus membantu Ken.

"Huee! Mitsuru-senpai! _Pleaseee_!" Junpei sama Yukari udah mewek-mewek. Mitsuru _sweatdrop_, lalu meng'iya'kan permohonan Junpei dan Yukari.

"Oke! Malam ini kita serang Akihiko-senpai!" kata Fuuka semangat.

**~ Paint my LOVE ~**

Tim pencari fakta—Fuuka, Yukari, Junpei, Aigis, Ken, Koromaru, Mitsuru, dan Shinjiro—mulai menjalankan aksi mereka.

"Oke, aku yang bagi grup. Grup pertama grup Aigis dan Mitsuru-senpai, tugas kalian adalah mengawasi Akihiko-senpai di lantai satu." Kata Fuuka.

"_Understood._" Jawab Aigis.

"_Roger._" Jawab Mitsuru.

"Grup kedua adalah Junpei, Koromaru dan Ken. Tugas kalian mengawasi Arisato-kun, jangan sampai dia tahu tentang ini, apalagi mendengar percakapan kita." Kata Fuuka.

"Arf! Arf!"

"_Awright…_" jawab Junpei.

"_Understood._" Jawab Ken.

"Yang terakhir adalah aku, Yukari-chan, dan Shinjiro-senpai. Tugas kami menahan Akihiko-senpai supaya tidak masuk ke kamarnya. Aigis dan Mitsuru-senpai diharapkan naik ke lantai dua setelah Akihiko dan membantu kami menahannya. Dan saat inilah…kita menginterogasi Akihiko-senpai…"

Mendadak, aura disekitar Fuuka menjadi gelap. Semua yang ada disana hanya ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Yak! _Time is money_! Waktunya beraksi!" Perintah Fuuka.

**~ Paint my LOVE ~**

**Aigis and Mitsuru-First Floor, Lounge…**

"Bagaimana, Aigis?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Akihiko-san masih meminum _milk shake_-nya. Menurutku dia bergumam, '_Milk shake _buatan Minato-san memang sangat enak'." Kata Aigis.

"Begitukah?" kata Mitsuru.

"Ah, Akihiko-san bergumam lagi, 'Sayang banget kalau _milk shake_-nya habis.'." kata Aigis.

"Ternyata perkiraan Yamagishi tidak salah." Kata Mitsuru.

"Hati-hati, Akihiko-san menuju kesini. Menurutku dia akan menuju ke kamarnya sekarang." Aigis mengajak Mitsuru untuk bersembunyi.

**~ Paint my LOVE ~**

Saat Akihiko menaiki tangga, dia merasa ada yang mengawasinya dari tadi. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku…" batinnya.

Akihiko menuju ke kamarnya, namun Yukari, Fuuka dan Shinjiro menahannya.

"Aku ingin lewat." Kata Akihiko dingin.

"Ooo tidak bisaa…!" balas Fuuka.

Akihiko memberikan _deathglare_ kearah mereka bertiga.

"Yah, kami tidak bermaksud jelek kok." Junpei, Koromaru, dan Ken keluar dari kamar Minato.

"Arisato-san sudah tertidur pulas." Ken mengacungkan jempolnya.

Akihiko diam saja, walaupun sebenarnya sudah sangat kesal.

"Kami hanya ingin mengetahui sebuah kebenaran darimu, Akihiko." Mitsuru tiba-tiba muncul bersama Aigis.

"'Kebenaran'?" tanya Akihiko.

"Akihiko-senpai…jawab yang jujur ya…" kata Yukari, "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Akihiko-senpai jadi sering menyendiri dan ngomel-ngomel kayak kakek-kakek kehilangan giginya?" lanjut Yukari.

'Tiga persimpangan' muncul di kepala Akihiko. Tapi dia berusaha untuk sabar.

"Aku hanya sedang _bad mood _saja." Akihiko menjawab seadanya.

"Senpai bohong!" Yukari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Akihiko, aku tahu kalau kau berbohong." Kata Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru, kau juga…" Akihiko menatap Mitsuru dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Akihiko-san mengomeliku saat aku dekat dengan Minato-san?" tanya Aigis.

"Eh…?" Akihiko nggak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Senpai juga sekarang lebih senang menyendiri." Kata Yukari dan disertai dengan anggukan dari Fuuka.

"Yang mengganggu pikiranku adalah, kenapa Aki mengomeli orang-orang selain Arisato?" tanya Shinjiro.

"Oke, STOP!" Akihiko yang udah puyeng dengan pertanyaan teman satu dorm-nya, tanpa sadar agak meneriaki mereka.

Semua terdiam, Mitsuru angkat bicara.

"Akihiko…sebenarnya, kau kenapa?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Tidakkah kalian mengerti!" Teriak Akihiko, "Aku…AKU JATUH CINTA!" lanjutnya sambil ber-_blushing _ria.

Pengakuan terlarang dari Akihiko membuat seisi dorm –kecuali Minato- menjerit bak panci pecah. 'Jatuh cinta'? Apa itu benar!

Mitsuru berdehem, "Ehm…oke, semuanya harap tenang jika kalian tak ingin membangunkan Arisato."

"Benarkah itu, senpai! _Awesome_! Jadi, siapa yang senpai sukai? Yuka-tan? Fuuka? Mitsuru-senpai? Atau Ai-chan?" tanya Junpei semangat.

Para cewek all-out attack ke Junpei.

Akihiko memalingkan wajahnya. Dia benci situasi ini, situasi dimana dia harus membuka rahasia-nya.

"Nggak akan kuberitahu!" Akihiko tegas.

Yukari nyengir, "Oh, sayang sekali~ besok aku kencan sama Minato aja ah~"

Akihiko menatap Yukari dengan tatapan agak marah, "H-hey! Sampai kau berani mengencani Mina—" Akihiko membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Fuuka nyengir, "'Mina-'?"

Mitsuru agak terbelalak, "Akihiko…kau…menyukai Arisato?"

"Skak mat…" seru Aigis.

"FINE! Aku suka sama Minato! Puas! Sekarang biarkan aku ke kamarku!" Akihiko buru-buru pergi ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Tak kusangka…" Shinjiro memegang kepalanya, masih belum percaya dengan pengakuan terlarang yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Tapi menurutku, mereka pasangan yang manis~" kata Yukari.

"Yukari-san sering membaca doujinshi yaoi sih." Kata Ken polos.

"Kyaa! Ken-kun! Dari mana kau tahu!" Yukari agak malu.

"Yukari-san pernah meninggalkan doujinshi di meja makan, jadi kubaca aja." Jawab Ken polos (lagi).

"Takeba, lain kali taruh barang-barang seperti itu ditempat yang jauh dari jangkauan Ken…" kata Mitsuru. Yukari hanya mengangguk malu.

"Aku punya rencana buat besok…" kata Fuuka sambil tersenyum licik. Semua orang yang ada ditempat itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat ke-OOC-an Fuuka.

**End of Flashback…**

**~ Paint my LOVE ~**

Akihiko bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu mandi dan berganti pakaian. Hari ini hari Minggu, jadi dia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang bisa membuat pikirannya tenang lagi.

"H-huaa!"

Terdengar suara teriakan Minato dan suara seperti jatuh. Akihiko yang khawatir, langsung menuju pintu kamarnya. Namun, saat membuka pintu kamarnya, terlihat sosok Minato ditengah, lalu Fuuka dan Yukari di kiri dan kanan Minato.

Wajah Akihiko berubah menjadi wajah horror, bukan karena rambut Minato yang dari dulu sampai sekarang masih biru, tapi karena pakaian yang dipakai Minato.

Minato memakai _gothic dress _warna hitam dan putih.

"M-maaf, senpai…aku sendiri b-bingung, kenapa harus memakai pakaian seperti ini." Kata Minato agak terbata-bata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…ini bukan salahmu…" balas Akihiko.

"Hehe, Chidori meminjamkan _gothic dress _ini kepadaku, karena tidak cukup, jadi kuberikan kepada Arisato-kun." Kata Yukari sambil nyengir.

"Dan hasilnya sangat luar biasa!" Fuuka berpose _peace_.

Minato hanya menunduk malu.

Akihiko termangap-mangap melihat penampilan Minato dari ujung rambut…badan…dan kedua matanya terpaku pada kedua kaki mulus dan kurus Minato yang tidak tertutupi.

"Umm…Akihiko-senpai…" Minato merapatkan kedua kakinya sambil _blushing_.

Akihiko membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok berkali-kali sambil bergumam, 'Sial! Kenapa dia imut sekali sih!'. Untungnya, dia masih ingat mati, jadi dia berhenti membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Ehm…" Akihiko berdehem, "Kenapa kalian bertiga mendatangi kamarku?" tanyanya.

Fuuka dan Yukari saling pandang.

"Tentu saja untuk membuat kalian menjalani misi dari kami." Kata Fuuka.

"Misi?" tanya Akihiko.

"Yup! Misi pertama, kencan dengan Arisato-kun!" Yukari semangat.

Akihiko nyaris melompat dari tempat dia berdiri, Minato Cuma bisa pasrah aja.

"Tuhan…cobaan apa yang engkau berikan ke hambaaa?~" batin Akihiko memilukan(?)

.

.

.

**TBC**

Chapter 1 selesai~

Fiuuh…akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fic ini

Read and Review yo?

.

.

.

**NB: **Bagi yang ingin melihat Minato memakai _gothic dress_, visit my dA! Here's the link (hilangin aja spasi-nya):

**h t t p : / / j u s t k e i p l e a s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 j j i x p**


	2. Mission 2

**Paint my LOVE**

.

.

.

**Kalau anda bilang P3 itu milik saya, saya jamin anda akan dituntut oleh ATLUS. P3 hanya milik ATLUS, fic hasil bengongan saya ini milik saya**

.

.

.

"…Jadi…"

Akihiko menoleh kearah gadis—ehem—maksudnya, cowok mungil disampingnya.

"…Kita sebenarnya mau kemana, senpai?" tanya Minato polos.

Sukses membuat Akihiko membeku ditempat. _Oh, please, senpai…don't tell me that you haven't decided yet where you guys will go _-_-

Ini situasi yang _awkward _, dan Akihiko tidak menyukainya. Ayolah, Akihiko…berpikir! Sekarang kau punya kesempatan berdua dengan Minato, jadi usahakan mencari tempat yang bagus untuk berkencan.

Tiba-tiba, Akihiko merasa ponselnya bergetar, pertanda ada SMS masuk. Ia pun meraba saku celananya dan membuka SMS tersebut. Dari Fuuka.

…

**From: Yamagishi Fuuka**

_Kalau senpai nggak tau kemana harus pergi, saya sudah menyiapkan daftar tempatnya~ *wink*:_

_Iwatodai Station (*hanya saran: Wild-duck Burger, Hagakure, Wakatsu Restaurant, Beef Bowl Shop)_

_Paulownia Mall (disana banyak tempat yang bagus XD)_

_Port Island Station (nonton cinema disana~)_

_Selamat berkencan, senpai!_

…

…

…

'_That girl…_' gumam Akihiko dalam hati sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Ano…"

Suara Minato membuat Akihiko tersadar bahwa ia-sedang-membawa-anak-orang.

"Game Panic…bagaimana?" tanya cowok disampingnya dengan suara yang agak dipelankan.

"Kau mau kesana?" tanya Akihiko.

Minato mengangguk, "Tapi kalau senpai nggak mau, saya sendiri saja."

'Bukan kencan namanya kalau situ sendiriaaann!' teriak Akihiko dalam hati.

"A-aku akan menemanimu."

**~ Paint my LOVE ~**

Ini buruk.

Sangat buruk.

Minato memutuskan untuk bermain _Playstation _disana. Dan…apa-apa'an ini! Bukankah ini sama saja dengan Akihiko tidak menemaninya ke Game Panic ini. Akihiko malah merasa dikacangin karena dari tadi Minato asyil bermain _Playstation_.

'Harusnya tadi kuajak ke tempat makan saja…' batin Akihiko.

Ponsel Akihiko bergetar lagi, kali ini SMS dari Yukari.

…

**From: Takeba Yukari**

_Ah~ senpai payah! Jangan biarkan dirimu dikacangin donk! Cari-cari perhatian sama Arisato-kun! Aku yang ngeliat aja udah gregetan nih! Ayolah~ lakukan sesuatu~_

…

…

…

Ha? Dia lihat dimana?

Akihiko melihat sekeliling, kedua matanya menangkap sosok 2 orang gadis yang sangat ia kenal. Fuuka dan Yukari. Lengkap dengan spanduk dan ikat kepala yang bertuliskan 'Go! Go! Akihiko Sanada-senpai!'. Dasar nggak tahu malu.

'Kenapa sampai mereka juga kesiniiii! Dan apa-apaan penampilan dan spanduk itu!' jerit Akihiko dalam hati.

Dia sedikit melirik kearah Minato yang sedang bermain game dan mendengarkan musik di _earphones_-nya yang tersayang.

Tersayang.

Akihiko tidak mau bersaing dengan benda. Dia pun berjalan kearah Minato.

"Ehm…Minato."

"Apa, senpai?" balas Minato sambil tetap memainkan game-nya

Oh, dia nyahut…

"Err…"

"…"

"Tahu nggak…"

"Apa?"

"Pelajaran matematika itu susah banget ya, banyak rumusnya."

"…"

Oh, _sh*t_! Apa aku salah ngomong!, batin Akihiko.

"Tapi…ada pelajaran yang lebih susah loh." Kata Akihiko.

"Apa itu?" Minato masih belum berpaling dari game-nya.

"Pelajaran 'Cara mencuri hatimu'~"

JDEEERR!

Bak disambar petir, Minato langsung menoleh kearah Akihiko dengan _slow motion _dan dengan tatapan lu-bilang-apa-barusan-?

Dan saat itu juga, character game yang dimainkan Minato langsung GAME OVER. Padahal udah ngelawan boss terakhir dan belum sampai di _checkpoint_.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Gombalan yang garing. Akihiko _sweatdrop _sendiri.

"…"

"Aku lapar…" Minato bangkit dari kursi tempat ia duduk.

"Ah! Tunggu, Minato!"

**~ Paint my LOVE ~**

**Wild-duck Burger**

…

…

…

Hening, tak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka berdua. Minato menaruh kedua tangannya diatas meja sambil mengepalnya, tatapannya lurus kearah kedua kepalan tangannya. Sedangkan Akihiko hanya melirik sedikit kearah Minato.

Ya, Akihiko tahu ini semua salahnya. Seandainya tadi ia tak menggombali Minato…

"Maaf." Kata Akihiko.

"…untuk apa?"

"Tadi…menggombalimu."

"…oh."

'Oh', hanya 'Oh' saja. Ckckck…

Pesanan mereka pun datang, burger ukuran besar. Yah, mereka berdua belum makan sejak pagi sih...

Minato dan Akihiko memakan burger mereka. Masih hening, tak ada yang berbicara.

…

…

…

"Hey…"

Minato mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah senpainya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Akihiko.

Minato hanya diam dan kembali mengunyah burgernya.

"Arisato Minato, jawab ak-"

"Aku sudah selesai." Minato bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah! Hey! Tunggu, aku belum selesai bicara-"

Minato memandang sinis Akihiko.

"Jangan mengikuti-ku, senpai."

Akihiko membeku ditempat. Rasanya seperti dihajar oleh ribuan palu.

'Dia marah! Dia maraaah!' jerit Akihiko dalam hati.

**~ Paint my LOVE ~**

"Hah…"

Sudah 5 jam berlalu sejak Minato meninggalkan Akihiko, dan hari semakin sore. Akihiko yang galau, hanya mengelilingi Iwatodai Station tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Ya ampun, baru saja hari pertama kencan sudah kayak gini. _Poor you, senpai…_

Sepertinya bukan jodoh, batin Akihiko.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi, dari Yukari.

…

**From: Takeba Yukari**

_Ah~, senpai jangan pundung dong! Ayo, semangat! Semangat! Cari Minato-nya!_

…

…

…

Akihiko melihat sekeliling dan menangkap sosok Yukari. Eh? Hanya Yukari?

Akihiko menghampiri Yukari yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Mana Yamagishi?" tanya Akihiko.

"Tenang, dia sedang membuntuti Minato. Aku yang menyuruhnya tadi." Balas Yukari.

"…sudahlah. Aku ingin pulang saja."

"Pu—T-tunggu, senpai!"

**~ Paint my LOVE ~**

"Tadaima."

"Greetings…" sambut Aigis.

"Yo~ senpai~, gimana?" Junpei toel-toel sikut Akihiko.

"Huh…yah…" Akihiko berjalan menuju tangga dengan langkah gontai.

"Loh? Sanada-san tidak bersama Arisato-san?" tanya Ken.

Akihiko hanya terus berjalan dan menaiki tangga.

"Tampaknya kurang lancer ya." Mitsuru mendengus pelan.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Fuuka untuk membuntuti Minato, tapi sampai saat ini belum ada laporan dari dia." Kata Yukari.

"Yah, jangan terlalu khawatir. Arisato itu kuat." Kata Shinjiro sambil tetap menonton televisi.

**~ Paint my LOVE ~**

Akihiko masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Berkali-kali ia menghela napasnya.

Minato membenciku, pikirnya.

Mungkin, tidur akan membuat pikirannya segar kembali.

Baru saja ia akan memejamkan matanya, Mitsuru mengetok pintu kamarnya dengan brutal.

"Akihiko! Akihiko! Apakah kau didalam! Ini penting!"

Akihiko-pun segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Pergilah ke Port Island Station, sekarang. Di gang tempat biasanya Shinjiro nongkrong. Sepertinya ada yang terjadi disana." Kata Mitsuru.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi kesana sekarang, bersama Shinji." Kata Akihiko sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aragaki sudah duluan kesana, sebaiknya kau cepat. Jika ada kesulitan, hubungi aku." Kata Mitsuru.

Akihiko hanya mengangguk dan bergegas pergi.

Apa yang terjadi di gang itu?

Silahkan menunggu chapter 3!

…

…

…

**TBC**

Yang udah ripiu chap 1, thx yang sebesar-besarnya! *tebar duit*

Yang udah baca tapi ga ripiu juga kaga nape-nape, makasih udah luangin waktu untuk baca fic ini :))

R&R?

Flame/concrit masih diterima, asalkan memakai bahasa yang sopan santun berprikemanusiaan dan prikeadilan(?)


End file.
